The present invention relates to a safety device which alerts drivers or passengers who are about to leave a child or pet alone in a vehicle. When the engine is shut off and the doors are closed, motion-detecting sensors and/or dangerous-temperature sensors in the vehicle activate the horn, the car's lights, and a recorded warning, as well as the heat regulating system, i.e the heater or air conditioner.
News reports and articles tell us about children and pets who were left alone in the family vehicle. Youngsters and family animals are defenseless in this situation, and the present invention avoids putting precious lives at risk. One system for preventing children from becoming inadvertently locked within a vehicle is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,793,291. The system utilizes a motion detector to detect the presence of a child or pet within a locked vehicle.
Another system for preventing children from becoming inadvertently locked within a vehicle is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,104,293. It is an objective of that invention to provide a system that warns when an unattended individual child has been left in an infant seat under dangerous conditions.
Other patents show various car seats which have detector for determining if the seat is occupied and to activate an alarm.